Té
by Shou White
Summary: Cuando una fujoshi está aburrida puede ponerse a experimentar hasta con sus hermanos. Taiwan no desaprovechará una oportunidad como la que le regalan sus hermanos mayores. ChuuNii. Lemon.


Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mis fics anteriores.

Espero que esta historia les resulte entretenida, me gustó bastante escribirla. Ojalá y no se les haga muy larga y latosa.

**Disclaimer: **personajes originales de Hideakaz Himaruya-sama.

**Pairings:** ChuuNi (OTP again 3)

**Advs:** Lemon

* * *

**Té**

Taiwan suspiró aburrida antes de lanzar un vistazo a la ventana, en una de esas caía un meteorito gigante y volvía las cosas mas entretenidas.

Se suponía que era una reunión familiar, pero Hong Kong no había ido por razones que no especificó, ambos Coreas estaban preocupados de pelearse entre si, Vietnam estaba enfadada con alguno de los invitados y al parecer Tailandia nunca recibió la invitación. Al caso; los únicos que estaban en la reunión eran China, Japón y ella, claramente.

Con sus largas mangas cubrió su boca para que sus hermanos no vieran que bostezaba, pero éstos ni le prestaban atención, estaban enfrascados en un juego de go que ya llevaba horas.

Tan endemoniadamente aburridos.

Aparto los ojos de la ventana y los situó sobre la cara de concentración de Japón: fruncía levemente el ceño mientras parecía leer el tablero; Taiwan supuso que China debía tener una expresión similar.

¡Hey! y el meteorito, ¿cuándo? Aun así seguía siendo más entretenido mirar por la ventana. Si tan sólo hubiese traído consigo uno de esos libros que le prestó Hungría...

Los hombres que salían en esos libros si eran entretenidos, eran valientes, audaces, apasionados y enamorados perdidamente de... otros hombres.

Maravilloso.

Sabía que en casa de Japón había mucho material al respecto, Yaoi le llamaba; y Hungría era una de sus principales compradoras, pero a ella no le vendía ni prestaba ninguno de esos libros, por excusa le dijo algo como: "eres muy joven como para convertirte en una fujoshi"

No había entendido muy bien eso de que era muy joven, pero no importaba, ya que la húngara estaba de su lado para hacer préstamos.

Yaoi.

Podía pensar en eso mientras esos dos seguían metidos en sus anticuados y aburridos juegos tradicionales.

Intentó generar una idea en su cabeza:

Hombres guapos, como... como Aaron, Calvin o Jiro. Si, ellos estaban bien. En una gira por toda Asia, con muchos lugares para visitar y por supuesto, con excesos... ¡eso! Después de una fiesta podían quedar totalmente borrachos y...

Sin querer soltó una risita demasiado aguda.

Las miradas de sus dos hermanos se posaron sobre ella, culpándola silenciosamente de haberlos desconcentrado.

"Lo siento, ge-ge, onii-san" se disculpó bajando de la cabeza.

"mei-mei, ¿podrías prepararnos un poco de té?"

"claro, ge ge" sonrió a la fuerza. El mandarla a preparar té era una forma de decirle que estaba siendo ruidosa.

Se levantó y graciosamente caminó en busca de lo necesario.

¡Ah! Sus hermanos eran aburridos, eran tan viejos y ya no tenían emoción en sus vidas. Go, ¿quién juega go en una reunión? Deberían estar felices, bebiendo, celebrando, pero no...

Se detuvo frente al gran armario. Cientos de frasquitos se apilaban unos sobre otros, todos de diversos tamaños, colores y contenidos, pero todos con la misma función: preparar infusiones y té.

Tarareó una canción mientras se decidía que preparar. ¿Cuál era el favorito de ge ge?

"creo que es el de crisantemo"

Otra risita estridente se escapó al malpensar lo recién dicho.

"me pregunto si alguna vez se ha bebido al crisantemo" rió de nueva cuenta a la vez que buscaba entre los frascos el dichoso té. Como estaba bastante alto fue por una escalerita y subió en ella para alcanzar.

Al quedar a la altura pudo fijarse en que había otros envases en los que no había reparado antes.

"¿Yin Yang Huo? ¿Por qué ge ge tiene algo como esto aquí?" río una vez más, al parecer ge ge necesitaba un poco de ayuda para levantar el... ánimo.

Taiwan hizo un mohín. No, el frasco estaba sellado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Una idea para nada inocente pasó por su cabeza.

Había muchos contras, pero una millonada de puntos a favor. Si lograba que sucediera, aparte de entretenerse como nunca y obtener cientos de fotografías para compartir con Hungría, les daría un "Día Feliz" a los aburridos de sus hermanos.

Cambió el frasco de manos una y otra vez, decidiéndose.

Imaginó la perspectiva:

Japón encima de China, sus ropas desordenadas, besándose sin control... y todo gracias a las hierbitas esas que tenía en sus manos.

Definitivamente sería entretenido. Rió otra vez al coger el frasco de Ren Shen, con hacerlo un poco más efectivo no perdía nada, todo lo contrario.

Preparó la infusión con una dosis bastante cargada. Tenía que hacerlo así, ya que ambos eran naciones viejas y seguramente tenían cierta resistencia a los efectos de las hierbas.

Los sirvió en las tazas más bonitas que encontró y las llevó donde sus hermanos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, mei mei?"

"No sabía de cual preparar, ge ge" sirvió las tazas

"gracias" susurró Japón mientras movía una de las fichas negras.

Taiwan sonrió ampliamente y fue a su ubicación anterior, para tenerlos vigilados.

Ambos retomaron el juego como si nada, alternando cada movimiento con un sorbo de té. Al parecer ninguno se había percatado de que estaban bebiendo.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo se demoraría en aparecer los efectos y cual sería su primera reacción.

-o-o-o-

Taiwan volvía a bostezar.

Habían pasado veinte minutos y por lo visto, no había cambio alguno.

Tal vez debía esperar el meteorito que cambiara las cosas, o simplemente volver a...

"¿Kiku? ¿Te pasa algo-aru?"

La voz de China atrajo su atención de inmediato hacia el rostro de Japón. Sonrió triunfante al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermano y los continuos temblores en sus hombros.

" . No hay de que... preocuparse" respondió Japón con voz débil.

"te oyes enfermo-aru" apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y Japón soltó un gemido bajo. "¿Kiku?"

"con su permiso" Japón se levantó y se escabulló rápidamente por los laberínticos pasillos de la casa.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Taiwan con falsa voz inocente.

"no lo sé-aru, se veía un poco... nervioso"

"hummm" se fijó en que su ge ge también se mostraba algo incómodo; pero no le servía que estuvieran sintiendo los efectos por separado. Se le ocurrió una idea "iré a ver que le sucede"

"¡NO! Yo iré a ver-aru. Tu quédate y no te muevas de aquí-aru"

Asintió. ¿Cómo iba a obedecerle si estaba a punto de pasar lo que quería?

Taiwan contó mentalmente hasta cien y salió silenciosamente a la búsqueda de sus hermanos. Escuchaba atentamente por si oía pasos o cualquier otro ruidito sospechoso.

No parecían estar en ningún lugar de la casa, hasta que oyó un claro "no" proveniente del cuarto de baño. Se deslizó hasta esa habitación y pegó su oreja a la pared para oír

"Kiku, ¿te sientes enfermo-aru?"

"Yao-san, déme un momento, y me sentiré bien, por favor, déjeme solo"

"¿tienes fiebre-aru?"

" ... ¡hmmm!" el nuevo quejido de parte de Japón le indicó que China le había tocado de algún modo.

Interesante. No tenía idea que su onii-san fuese tan sensible.

"¿Kiku...aru?"

"no sé que me pasa, me siento..."

"¿acalorado-aru?"

Los ojos de Taiwan se abrieron al doble cuando se oyó el sonido de la seda deslizándose. ¿China se había… quitado el changsham? Reprimió un gritito y desesperada empezó a buscar el modo de ver que estaba pasando.

"Yao-san..."

"¿me dejarías?"

Taiwan corrió hacia la otra pared, donde aun había ventanas de papel. Con un silencio propio de una persona que conoce las artes marciales abrió un agujero en el papel y miró.

Efectivamente China ya no llevaba su changsham y Japón tenía su yukata abierta desde la cintura hacia arriba. Una imagen muy sexy si se tenía en cuenta que Japón estaba sentando con la espalda apoyada contra una pared y China arrodillado frente a el tomándole el rostro con sus manos.

Vio como su ge ge apoyaba sus labios en la frente de Japón. Estaba tomándole la temperatura, Taiwan recordó que siempre lo hacia de ese modo cuando eran pequeños.

"estás un poco afiebrado"

Las manos de China bajaron por las mejillas de Japón, llegando a su cuello, acariciándolo, deslizando su toque por su pecho y cada vez más abajo. Era como si lo hiciera inconscientemente y se deleitara en ello.

Japón en tanto solo suspiraba despacio.

" ..."

"Tu piel es tan suave" Se acercó lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios. Se besaron.

Se estaban besando y Japón parecía haber reaccionado y colgó sus brazos al cuello del más viejo.

Taiwan estuvo a punto de explotar de pura felicidad fujoshi.

Se estaban besando tan... no, no, no, no se besaban, se estaban comiendo la boca prácticamente y tampoco era como lo imaginaba: Japón se veía como el pasivo y China bastante más dominante de lo que pensaba y sabía mover las manos bastante bien.

Los gemidos roncos de su onii-chan resonaban en la habitación dando toda la ambientación necesaria, mientras China tiraba de su yukata para deshacerse de ella.

"extrañaba esto-aru" oyó que decía su ge ge, mientras que con ágiles movimientos se hacía espacio entre sus piernas.

¿Qué lo extrañaba? ¿Eso significaba que hacían eso antes? ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta?

Cerró los ojos un momento, autoconvenciéndose de la escena. Miró nuevamente.

Ok.

Era difícil de digerir pero…

Estaba pasando.

No podía creer lo que veía, eso era un millón de veces mejor que una película: estaba segura de que ningún actor porno tendría la elasticidad ni todo lo que se veía _sabían_ esos dos. Toda la idea sobre lo aburridos que eran salió volando de su cabeza.

Jamás. Jamás por su mente se le había pasado la idea de que su ge ge fuera un amante tan pasional, ni que su onii-san fuera un sumiso insaciable…

Se llevó la mano a su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

Quince minutos y había visto las piernas de Japón doblarse en todas direcciones, para finalmente quedar con las rodillas a la altura de sus hombros.

" -san… mmm" los gemidos de Japón se alzaban por la habitación y eso parecía enardecer a China.

El apelativo de bestia le quedaba corto a su ge ge.

Si tan sólo pudiera grabar eso…

Estaba segura que superaría con creces el vídeo que tenía Hungría, ese donde Prusia atacaba al aristócrata sobre el piano.

Taiwan se levantó en puntitas de pie para ver mejor: eso era yaoi del bueno y había que aprovecharlo.

Los gritos de Japón pidiendo más eran sin duda parte de los efectos del tecito; supuso que gracias a eso iban a disfrutar de mucho rato de acción.

Suspiró maravillada, pues había estado mentalizada de ver a su ge ge en cuatro, no a su nii-san que se veía tan orgulloso.

Mei-Mei no quería echar a trabajar su imaginación ni pensar como había pasado los siglos anteriores esos dos. Reprimió un gritito.

"¡ahhhhh! ¡Hyaaaaaa!… ni-ni, yo…. ¡YAO!" Los suspiros de Kiku al terminar era lo más erótico que había escuchado en su vida, era como una chica en su primera vez.

Y su ge ge… su ge ge aún parecía tener para rato, seguía atacando el cuerpo desfallecido de su onii-san.

"¡mmm! Kiku, has terminado rápido" Acarició el pelo del menor y una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus labios.

Taiwan abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que China empezaba a masturbarlo para seguir. Realmente era como un actor porno: no paraba.

"Yao-san… Mei-Mei… nos oirá"

"Tranquilo" Gracias al gruñido que soltó Yao en ese momento supo que había acabado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. "Mei-Mei tiene que haber aprovechado para volver a casa, estaba aburrida… ah... Kiku"

El susodicho movió sus caderas contra China. ¿Quería más?

Taiwan se cubrió la cara con las manos. Su móvil ¡su móvil! Lo necesitaba para seguir grabando ¡Eso _debía _tener un registro para la posteridad! El resto de la comunidad fujoshi necesitaba saber como eran esos dos.

Bajó de un salto y prácticamente voló hasta a sala buscando su bolso. En el momento de hallarlo lo vació sobre la mesita y tomó su móvil.

"perfecto" se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño mientras revisaba el estado de memoria y borraba un par de archivos para hacer espacio.

Buscó el lugar en el que había estado antes y se encontró con lo que podía definir como la mejor imagen de su vida: su onii-san en cuatro, con la mejilla pegada al piso, una cara de éxtasis total, en tanto su ge ge arrodillado tras él, le sostenía las caderas en alto y se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Contuvo todas las ganas de chillar y mantuvo su pulso lo más firme que podía. Agradecía profundamente que Japón le hubiese regalado el móvil de mayor tecnología hasta ahora, pues grabar porno de tus hermanos mayores en High Definition era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Los suspiros de ambos, las frases a medias susurradas en chino (le sorprendió que hasta Kiku en esas instancias lo hablara), el contraste de voz le pareció delicioso: los gemidos agudizados de Japón y los gruñidos roncos que escapaban de Yao, de voz siempre suave, más el sonido obsceno de sus cuerpos chocando; todo, todo, todo, componían la melodía perfecta para una fangirl como ella.

Taiwan se mordió el labio a punto del desangramiento: veía como China recorría las piernas de Kiku, abriéndolas un poco más, adentrándose con más fuerza, los gritos cada vez más agudos; sabía que estaban a punto de terminar. Mei-Mei gimió despacito, excitándose también.

Y sus hermanos acabaron una vez más entregándole una postal de lo más bella: su onii-san en el suelo con la yukata completamente abierta y sólo sujeta por la cintura, respirando agitado, su piel cubierta de sudor y semen de ambos. Se dedicó a filmar detenidamente a Japón, que con movimientos muy lentos fue a sentarse a ahorcajadillas de su hermano y por lo que pudo captar gracias al zoom de la cámara supo que estaban alistándose para otra ronda.

Otra ronda que no iba a soportar…

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de los labios de Taiwan, su tensión arterial estaba por las nubes en esos momentos y si sus queridos hermanitos seguían en lo suyo acabaría desmayándose. ¿Qué sería lo que podía hacer? Si quería seguir mirando, pero a la vez podía ser descubierta si seguía temblando como jalea y aguantándose las ganas de chillar como la chica que era.

"bien, bien" murmuró y buscó la forma de dejar el móvil grabando, volvería por el más tarde, cuando los chicos se hayan _calmado._

Miró unas vez más por la abertura en el papel y ahí estaba Kiku gimiendo quedito mientras Yao le obligaba a doblar el cuerpo de una forma casi imposible.

Taiwan pensó en una coartada para permanecer en la casa y que ellos no pensaran siquiera en la posibilidad de que habían sido descubiertos. Sonrió al ocurrírsele de inmediato.

Bajó de un salto y se fue a la sala de estar; allí se recostó sobre uno de los sillones e intentó parecer dormida, pero las reiteradas imágenes de ciertos actos que ocurrían un par de habitaciones más allá le impedían parecer tranquila.

-o-o-o-

"Mei-mei-aru. Mei-mei" abrió los ojos y sin querer soltó un bostezo.

"lo siento" se disculpó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida de verdad. Fijó la vista en su hermano: tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba otra ropa, era obvio que después de tanta acción una ducha le sentaba de maravillas.

Buscó a Kiku con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado unos metros más allá, con una postura bastante rígida y también llevaba otra ropa… y aquella ropa no era la suya; aparte de un sonrojo tan dulce en sus mejillas.

Taiwan sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, con su tonito inocente de costumbre.

"Kiku se sintió un poco mal-aru. Fiebre, y quizás algún virus estomacal de esos que salen en la tele-aru, pero ya está mejor"

"ya veo" miró el reloj de la pared frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro horas. Quedó mirando a sus hermanos y quiso echarse a reír como una loca. Como pudo mantuvo la compostura "ehm… servicio"

Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño buscando su móvil. Maravillada lo recogió y revisó el archivo. Intacto.

"esto será maravilloso" guardó el móvil en la manga de su blusa pensando en cuanto se iba a entretener con Hungría cuando le mostrara ese vídeo que de seguro era oro puro.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Yin Yang Huo (Hierba del Macho Cabrío) es una hierba del tipo afrodisíaco y tonificador de las funciones sexuales, lo mismo el Ren Shen (o Ginseng) que es un fuerte estimulante.


End file.
